Igor's Busy Day
Igor's Busy Day is the twelfth episode in first series of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated TV cartoon show "Count Duckula" that was first debuted on ITV in the UK on 22nd November 1988. Summary Igor's dreams come true when two innocent victims seek shelter from the storm at Castle Duckula. Background Music Bits *"Deadly Nightshade 1" by Tim Souster. *"Agitato No. 1" by Derek Laren. *"Stealth by Night" (KPM-0082. Track 21) by Jack Coles. *"Finders Creepers" (KPM-0130. Track 35) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Floating Down (b)" (KPMK-1329. Track 73) by Dick Walter. *"Star Spangled Banner" (KPMK-1273. Track 14) by Graham De Wilde. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula, the 1st village peasant, the Innkeeper and Belvedere. *Jack May as Igor and the 2nd village peasant. *Brian Trueman as Nanny 3rd village peasant, the Innkeeper (one line only), the peasant at the bar and Dimitri the clock bat. *Jimmy Hibbert as Scot, Sviatoslav the clock bat and Myrtle *Ruby Wax as Laura. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Story by Chris Randall. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboard by Chris Randall. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animation by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Lujan, Valentin Cain, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Backgrounds Supervised by Carlos Alfonso. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervised by Paloma Anton. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Trivia Goofs *The innkeeper says his first line in Brian Trueman’s voice, even though he is David Jason’s character. *Scot’s hands are coloured differently in a couple of scenes in the library and his trousers are coloured the same as his sweater when first seen at the front door of the castle. *Pedantic little allignment issue with Laura's feet when she walks to the end of the table. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1988 episodes Category:Episodes